


Redefining Family

by Midotaka16



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6925144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midotaka16/pseuds/Midotaka16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“My brother bloomed after meeting you. He has never been so happy, so confident, so true to himself. And it’s all because of you. He looks at you as if you hung the stars in the sky. Alec probably loves you more than he loves me, Max and Jace. But it’s okay, I want him to. He deserves to be selfish. And you deserve to be loved. “</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redefining Family

**Author's Note:**

> If you read my other malec fanfic you can tell I like angst with a happy ending...especially for magnus

Magnus sat in a puffy burgundy red sofa and stared down at his fizzy blue drink silently. It had been three days since he and Alec got into a huge fight, with both sides throwing vicious words.

Alec’s face had been full of irritation and desperation while he shouted at him for stupid things, like stealing coffee by not buying coffee at a store and instead using magic. And then the hurtful words started. Magnus had complained about Alec’s inability to let go of his parent’s words and inability to accept their relationship. Alec retorted by saying that Magnus wouldn’t understand because he had no surviving family. And at that, Magnus had throw Alec out of the apartment. Magnus had sworn to never use magic on Alec so he had yelled at him to get out.

It had hurt, what Alec had said to him. Magnus had only told a handful of people about his background and Alec had used it against him.

Magnus swirled his glass of alcohol and closed his eyes, feeling exhausted by the recent drama. As he took a sip, he heard a stomping sound on his staircase and the door bell rang. Whoever had rung was impatient and even before he could get up, they had used the keys to get inside.

The sound of footsteps got louder and Isabelle soon entered the room. Isabelle looked flawless as usual, with her long black hair curled and her makeup perfectly applied. She had come in looking like a man on a mission but as soon as she saw the desolate expression on Magnus’ face her eyes softened.

She drew closer and wiped a tear with a perfectly manicured finger. Magnus looked up, confused. He had been so caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t notice that he had started to cry. “My brother is an idiot.” She stated firmly. “A cowardly, irrational idiot.”

Magnus wiped his eyes furiously, ignoring the streak of makeup left on his hands. When he set his hands down, Isabelle gripped them. “He is agonizing over what to say, and is too upset with himself to come over and apologize so I guess I will on his behalf. He told me what happened and I’m so sorry.”

Magnus smiled wanly at her. “It’s okay, you weren’t the one who said what he said. And I shouldn’t have let the argument get that far.” He squeezed her hands gently. “Does Ale-your brother know you’re here?”

She shook her head. “He’s stubborn Magnus. But he’s been getting better after meeting you.”

“Are you sure about that?” Magnus said skeptically. “He still seems pretty stubborn.”

“My brother bloomed after meeting you. He has never been so happy, so confident, so true to himself. And it’s all because of you. He looks at you as if you hung the stars in the sky. Alec probably loves you more than he loves me, Max and Jace. But it’s okay, I want him to. He deserves to be selfish. And you deserve to be loved. “

Magnus shook his head. “Family has always been Alec’s number one. We fought about that actually. About Maryse and Robert.”

Isabelle smiled fondly. “You don’t see it, do you? Alec may have said otherwise in a moment of anger, but I know this to be true. You silly warlock, you’re lived for centuries but you still can’t tell that you are family.”

Magnus sat there stunned momentarily, when he heard for the second time today the sound of someone unlocking the door. Isabelle winked. “That’s probably my brother. I’m glad he got that stick out of his ass. I’ll see you later!” And with that she opened a window and vaulted out.

Magnus got up and looked through the open window with alarm and saw the shadow hunter running down the street. That girl, he thought fondly, was like a hurricane, tearing through life.

A soft noise came from behind him and Magnus turned to see Alec standing there. Alec, with his beautiful blue eyes full of remorse. The archer stepped forward tentatively. “Magnus,” he said softly. “I’m so sorry about what I said during our fight. I really, really love you and I don’t know what I can do to get your forgiveness."What I said was unforgivable, but I hope to make it up to you.”

Magnus looked at him silently for a moment before holding out his arms and waiting for a hug. Alec’s eyes lit up and he rushed forward to embrace him. “I’m so sorry,” Alec repeated. “You are my family, and I want to make you happy, not hurt you.”

Magnus rubbed his nose on Alec’s cheek. “I know darling. And you do make me happy, happier than I’ve been in decades. What you said hurt me, but I was also wrong. Next time, we’ll just talk through it okay? So we don’t say anything we regret and not see each other for days.”

Alec nodded and kissed Magnus’ forehead. He pulled Magnus back onto the burgundy sofa and hugged him. Chairman Meow appeared out of nowhere and padded over into Magnus’ lap. Magnus laughed suddenly, surprising Alec. “I can’t believe that I didn’t realize before. Look at us, we are disgustingly domestic.”


End file.
